


Let Me Tell The World I Love You

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I’ll think of more tags afterwards, M/M, Nitto ATP finals, Saschanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Stefanos loves Sascha no matter what.
Relationships: Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Kudos: 14





	Let Me Tell The World I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first this was supposedly to be uploaded yesterday after the match but ha! I forgot about it.

Sascha was exhausted and just wanted to sleep until tomorrow. Unfortunately, he still had to take a shower, call his mom to tell her about his day, then call Eyvgenia to see how Lovïk and Monte are, then call his brother. 

As soon as he came out of the shower, he immediately noticed blond fluff on the couch. Sascha smiled and stealthily walked over there. 

“Stef. Tsitsi. Stefanos. Come on. You need to sleep on the bed,” Sascha shook the Greek. Stefanos groaned and rolled over. Sascha stifled a laugh and picked the younger one up bridal style. He carried him to the bed and placed him in the middle. Sascha climbed in behind Stef and pulled the covers over them. 

“I’m sorry” Stef quietly mumbled. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“That you lost tonight. I know you wanted to win back to back” 

“Yeah but I’m glad I lost as well.”

“Oh?” Stefanos turned so he was facing Sascha. 

“I can’t stand the sad puppy eyes that you get when you lose. I’m glad it’s Domi playing you tomorrow and not me so I’m not the cause of it.” 

“Oh so you think I’ll lose tomorrow?”

“Maybe. He’s been tough to beat this week.”

“I can take him.”

“Yeah I’m sure you can.” That was the last of the talking as Sascha felt Stef leaning into him so his head was under Sascha’s chin. Sascha brought Stef closer and held him close. 

🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪

The next morning, Stef woke up alone in the bed. He immediately jumped up when he thought that Sascha had already left. As he pulled open the closet, he left out a relieved sigh when he saw Sascha’s luggage still there. Stefanos heard the bedroom door opening and saw Sascha poke his head into the room. 

“Well there goes that plan” was all Sascha said before he fully came into the room. He was holding a plate of something.

“I’m sorry, DID YOU MAKE RUSSIAN PANCAKES?!?!” Stef jumped onto the bed in excitement.

“I figured you deserve a small present for making it to the finals” Sascha shrugged. Stefanos “Aww-ed” and kissed Sascha. 

“You know you actually didn’t have to” 

“You said your mom usually made them before your practices with your dad. So, I figured I’d ask your mom for the recipe and make them for breakfast on finals day. No matter if we were in the finals against each other.”

“What did I do to deserve you Alexander Zverev?”

“You were born” Sascha whispered in his ear, before kissing down to the pulse point on his neck. 

“Mhm remind me to thank my parents for that” 

“Gladly! Now eat before your mother kills me for starving you.” 

“Yes captain!” Stefanos mock saluted and shoveled his food down. Sascha raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He’d quickly learned that Stefanos had no self control when it came to food that went against his diet.

“Can we train together before you have to leave London?”

“Roger and I don’t leave until tonight but yeah, you’re going to need practice if you want even a slight chance of beating Domi.” Sascha took his shirt off to change into a training shirt. 

Stefanos looked at Sascha with a love struck look on his face. Never in a thousand years did Stefanos think this could happen. When they were teenagers who used to secretly kiss each other in the changing rooms before matches, Stefanos didn’t imagine that at 15, he’d say goodbye to that. Then, when he landed in Geneva for Laver Cup and got to the hotel, Stef didn’t imagine it would be Sascha who would congratulate him first. When they were doing media, Stef thought Sascha would yell at him for bringing up their 10 year old adventures but, it never came. Instead, Sascha asked him to be his boyfriend. Now, at the Nitto ATP finals Final against Domi, Stef genuinely thought that even if they are dating, Sascha would back Domi up. But no, yet again, Sascha proves him wrong and ended up sitting between Domi’s box and Stef’s box for the match. 

🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷🇩🇪🇬🇷

Stefanos decided in the middle of the second set during the changeover that he’d do something absolutely crazy. He smiled and went back to beating Domi’s ass on the court. Dominic threw him a knowing look as they walked to their benches. Stef smirked and shook his head. 

During the winner’s speech, Stefanos looked over at his box and say his mother talking to Sascha so, he put his plan into action.

“I’d also like to thank someone who has been by my side since the Laver Cup. Well actually since we were kids dreaming of making it to Nitto and playing against the top players. Then we lost contact until last year when we saw each other in Washington. Now we’re dating and I couldn’t be more happier,” Stefanos smirked when he saw Sascha look confused and then surprised. “So thank you….Sascha.” All of a sudden the stadium blew up in cheers and jeers. More cheers than jeers. Even Dominic, who already knew, couldn’t stop himself from clapping and cheering. 

Dominic took the microphone from Stefanos and pushed Stef forward so he could go to Sascha.

“Put your hands together for Saschanos! The new power couple of tennis!” Dominic amped up the crowd, without the haters who had all left, as Stefanos was jumping into his box. 

“You’re an idiot” Sascha snacked Stefanos’ chest. 

“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot” Stefanos said before he pulled Sascha to him and kissed him.

“Stefanos, get your Greekness back over here. We have photos to take, man. Besides, Sascha will be waiting for you in the locker room” Dominic screamed into the microphone. Stefanos and Sascha looked at each other and simultaneously stuck their middle fingers at Domi. The crowd all laughed and kept cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is not real as both boys are straight (as far as we know) 
> 
> Also any mistakes are my own.


End file.
